In the Rain
by MishyFishy and Fesma
Summary: [By MishyFishy][Manga Based]With Hughes' true killer exposed, Brosh needs to have a word with Colonel Mustang.[BRoss][Spoilers!][Oneshot]


**Warning: Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fear my non-owning powers.**

**Sh'okay, yet another horrible story from MishyFishy, but I felt a need to write this, though it's rather short. xD RossxBrosh pwns, so yeah. On to the pwnage!**

**In the Rain**

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed as the heavy rain of a summer storm beat down on his head. Yes, this was quiet uncharacteristic for this pyromaniac, but he had his reasons. He stood there on the steps of Central Headquarters, waiting for First Lieutenant Hawkeye's return. He had sent her and Master Sergeant Fuery out on a case days before. _"They were supposed to be back yesterday,"_ He thought to himself, growing more worried by the minute.

To add to the worry of Hawkeye's delayed return; Mustang had Edward and Alphonse to worry about. The older of the Elric brothers had landed himself right back in the hospital again, and the younger's metal body had been nearly destroyed…again.

With Edward still unconscious, Alphonse was left to explain what happened. He revealed that he and his brother had gone up against the Humunculi yet again, though two things had gone different from their other encounters. One, the both of them had to face all seven sins at once; and two, each and every one of them had been sealed to the other side of the gate. Along with that, one of the sins had exposed some crucial information: Brigadier General Hughes' true killer. (Ironically, or not so ironically, the moment this was said, Mustang had sent Hawkeye and Fuery out on their case.)

With this new information spreading fast, Mustang had been receiving nasty glares and comments from people all around H.Q. They all knew, or thought, he had murdered Second Lieutenant Maria Ross in the name of revenge for killing Hughes herself.

Seeing that Mustang was distracted, Falman suggested he take a break from his work. So there he was, standing on the concrete steps of Headquarters out in the rain, watching the time roll by on the empty streets of Central. Little did he know one person had yet to have their word with him after hearing Alphonse's testimony…

The Colonel's train of thought was broken when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a bit too late. All he saw was a wave of blond hair and a blue uniform matching his own before a fist collided with his jaw. His head was jerked to the side as he took a few hard stumbling steps down the stairs.

Mustang held his wound as he double took to the culprit's face. This was defiantly not a person he would have expected to slug him across the face. "Damn it, Brosh! What in the hell was that for?"

"You know god damned well why!" The sergeant's usual goofy expression had turned to an angry one, and he appeared to be crying. "You killed her!"

Mustang rolled his eyes realized just what he was talking about. "Look, Sergeant—"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this. You killed Lieutenant Ross when it's now been _proven _that she didn't kill Hughes! And don't give me the crap about you having orders, because we all know that's bull. We all know you did it out of revenge, but she didn't do anything wrong!" Snapping, Brosh lunged forward again and jabbed the raven haired colonel in the face again, sending him to the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sergeant calm down," Breda yelled as he ran out of H.Q. "There's no reason for you to be hitting him!"

"He took her from me," Brosh turned from Mustang to Breda, his back facing the street, and even more tears falling from his angry eyes. "Because of him, I've lost my partner, my best friend, and the only woman I've ever really loved, forever."

Breda chuckled to himself. _"The rumors were true, then."_

After finally raising himself off the ground, Roy jogged to Breda's side to face Brosh. "Look," his voice was surprisingly calm, "The second I know who really killed Hughes, the **moment** I knew it was safe to bring her back, I sent two of my officers to get her."

Brosh furrowed his eyebrows, confused and still angry. "What?"

"Sergeant, she isn't dead."

"Sergeant?" A familiar female voice cut through the rhythm of the heavily falling rain, immediately after Roy's statement.

Brosh slowly turned to face the street, hoping to God he didn't imagine the voice. As it turned out, he wasn't daydreaming. There stood Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, alive and well. Behind her stood the two lucky officers who traveled to the edge of the continent to bring her back to the country: Hawkeye and Fuery.

_**Moodswing…**_

The tears flowing from Brosh's eyes turned to once of joy, as a massive smile made it's way to his face. Seeing him smile for the first time in two years, Ross grinned herself. The both of them ran forward meeting at the bottom of the steps in a tight, warm embrace. After pulling back, Ross hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving him to hold her like a child.

He used one hand to move her side swept bangs, wet from the rain out of her eyes. He traced the same hand down her face and held it at her cheek, as if to feel if she truly was there, and it really was her. Her complexion was a bit darker, and her hair slightly longer from when he last saw her, but this really was his Maria. "H-how?"

"I'll give you the details later, but I've been in Xing this whole time. The death was staged." Ross turned her head to look at Roy. "If it wasn't for the Colonel, I really would have been dead right now."

Brosh's face turned dead white. "Oops…" He looked up to Roy (Who Hawkeye and Fuery had joined at the top of the stairs), giving him an apologetic look.

"I understand. No need to be sorry," Roy replied smiling. "I believe it might be best to head inside to get dried off, and let these two get reacquainted," he said to his own subordinates. Each of them revolved around and began indoors.

As they were walking, Breda nudged Fuery's side. "Yo, what's with the shiner?"

The younger militant sighed and ran a hand over his black eye. "Well, Lieutenant Ross didn't know me before she left the country. When she saw the uniforms, she panicked, thinking she'd been caught. A-and…she kicked me," Fuery explained, receiving a bout of laughter from Breda.

Back outside, Ross waited until it was safe to bring up what she was about to bring up. Seeing the others were safely inside the building, she said, "Sergeant. I heard what you said."

Brosh tilted his head to the side. "What did I say?"

"'My partner, my best friend, and the only woman I've ever loved,'" She quoted him.

Brosh's skipped a beat. "Oh." He let his gaze cast downwards, and for some reason he was still holding her up off the ground.

"Denny," Ross called him by his first name, causing him to snap his head to look at her. "Denny, it might have taken two years of being separated from you, but I finally realized that I fell in love with you too."

If he wasn't carrying her, Brosh would have collapsed right then and there, but somehow he kept his composure. For a while, he stared into her eyes, searching for any sign of a lie in her last statement, but there was only truth. In another sudden rush of happiness, they cut through the years of tension, and let their lips meet in a simple, sweet kiss in the rain.

**Dun, dun, dun. Personally, I hated the last few paragraphs, but I've had the worst case of writer's block, so forgive me…**

**Reviews are the best cure for writer's block! Care to help a sick author?**


End file.
